A programmable capacitor array is typically configured with an array of switches each connected in series to one of an array of capacitors which in turn are connected to an input. Each switch of the array may be switched on to load a capacitor on the input of the array or switched off to remove the capacitor from the input. When the switches of a programmable capacitor array are implemented using switching devices, such as for example MOSFET transistors, the non-linearity of a switching device while in the off state may cause distortion or degradation of an input signal on the input of the array. It would provide an advantage then to have a programmable capacitor array in which the effects of the non-linearity of the switching devices on an input signal was reduced or minimized.